Complete Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Lineup 2010
Hi! Roller Skating Clowns * NYPD Motorcycle Brigade * Purdue University “All-American” Marching Band * Confetti Clowns (Retired) * “Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade” Banner (Retired) * Macy’s Yellow Stars * Snoopy as the Flying Ace * Snoopy’s Doghouse - Charlie Brown, Lucy & Linus * Produce Wagons * Funny Farm Clowns * Pumpkins * Tom Turkey - Alton Brown and Eric Hutchinson * Corny-Copia Clowns * Pilgrim Man & Woman Balloonheads * NYC Parks Enforcement Mounted Patrol * Woodland Family Gathering - Sandra Lee and Arlo Guthrie * Kermit the Frog * Blue Springs Golden Regiment Marching Band * 1-2-3 Sesame Street - The Cast & Muppets of Sesame Street * Diary of a Wimpy Kid * School Bus Clown Vehicle * Pre-K Clowns * Toy Blocks * Nutty Professor Einsteins & Wacky Graduates * Macy’s Parade Penny Cab - Grandma the Clown * 1903 “United States” Circus Wagon with 4 horses - The Cast of Big Apple Circus * Calliope Wagon with 2 horses * Waukesha North “Northstar” Marching Band * Golden Eagle Express - Jimmy Falloon & The Roots * Ringmaster Stilt Walker * Circus Clowns * Rocking Lion * Big Red Shoe Car - Ronald McDonald & The McKids * Ronald McDonald * Western Clowns * Mount Rushmore’s American Pride - Mannheim Steamroller * Uncle Sam * The Founding Fathers Balloonheads * Patriotic Clowns * Uncle Sam Stilt Walkers * Statue of Liberty (Retired) - Miranda Cosgrove with the Minions * The Pride of Mississippi Marching Band * Marion-Carole Showboat - Captain R.H. Macy with the Macy’s Parade Bears * Sailor Mickey * US Pizza Team * Basketball, Baseball & Football * Baseball All-Stars * Pep Rally - Miss USA Rima Fakih * Varsity Spirit Cheerleaders * Kool-Aid Man * Seminole High School Warhawk Marching Band * SpongeBob SquarePants * Silly Seaside Clowns * Rocking Lobster - Mermaid * Beach Ball Clusters * Jolly Polly Pirate Ship - Juanes * Peg Leg Pirate Stilt Walkers * Pirate Plankster Clowns * Arrrrtie the Pirate (Retired) * The True Spirit of Thanksgiving - Crystal Shawanda with Iroquois Dancers * Springtime Clowns & Wompkee * Rocking Tortoise * Wiggle Worm (Retired) * Lassiter High School Marching Trojan Band * On The Roll Again - Kylie Minouge * “Super-Cute” Hello Kitty * “All the World Loves a Parade” Banner (Retired) * Holiday Clowns * Studio Art Clowns * Geometrics * Shine On (Retired) - Gloriana * Sleepy Time Clowns * Shrek (Retired) * Jack & The Beanstalk Stilt Walker * Jester Clowns * Gnomes * Grants Pass High School Marching Band * Takashi Murakami * Kaikai & Kiki '''(Retired) * Castle of Dreams (Retired) - Keri Hilson * Power Rangers Samurai * Planet Earth * Spacey Clowns * Local Heroes Helping Everyday - Michael Grimm * Funny Firefighter Brigade * Fire Truck Clown Vehicle * Funny Bone Medical Team * Ambulance Clown Vehicle * Harold the Fireman * Green Valley High School Marching Band * '''Kung Fu Panda * Bridge To The Future - Big Time Rush * Reshiram & Zekrom (Retired) * Pikachu * Tap City Youth Ensemble * Top Hat! '''(Retired) - Gladys Knight, Lianah Sta Ana and Matthew Whitaker * NYPD Marching Band * NYPD Mounted Unit * Spider-Man * Big Apple - Kanye West * Keystone Cops & Robbers * Pool Hall Clowns * Star-Mobile * Arya Dance Academy * Horton the Elephant * Safari Clowns with Butterfly Kites & Nets * Butterfly Stilt Walker * Rocking Giraffe * '''Dora’s Christmas Carol Adventure - India.Arie with Dora the Explorer and Boots * Banda Musical Latina Pedro Molina * Star-Mobile * The Young Americans * International CeleBEARation Clock Tower - Victoria Justice * Buzz Lightyear * Ragdoll Clowns * Rocking Horse * Santa’s Toy Box Clowns * Energizer Bunny * Macy’s REO Truck * Toy Soldier Stilt Walkers * Mama, Papa & Baby Balloonheads * Star-Mobile * Stepper-ettes Baton Dance Group * Red Candy Cane * Home Baked Goodness - Jessica Simpson * Pillsbury Doughboy * Half-Baked Holiday Sweet Clowns * Bountiful Harvest Cornucopia (Retired) - Betty Buckley * Malt Shop Clowns * Strawberry & Pistachio Ice Cream Cone * Birthday Party Clowns * Elves Raise the Roof - Stagedoor Manor * Big Man Santa * Eastern High School Marching Band * Smurf * Smurf Mushroom House - Smurf, Smurfette and Papa Smurf * Funny Flurry Clowns * Melissa Rivers on horseback * Snow Queen’s Sleigh - Joan Rivers * Snow Crystals * Winter Wonderland in Central Park - Ann Hampton Calloway with Young People’s Chorus of New York City * Virginia * 'Blue & Gold Holiday Ornament '(Removed from Parade, Retired) * 'Red & Gold Holiday Ornament '(Removed from Parade) * Macy’s Great American Marching Band * Toy Soldier Stilt Walkers * Charlie, Kit & C.J. Holiday Elves * Santa’s Sleigh - Santa Claus & Mrs. Claus * Spirit of America Dance Team * Red “Believe” Stars * Green “Believe” Star (Retired) Category:Lineups